All Part of My Messed Up World
by InvestInLove
Summary: Sharpay gets in a bad relationship. Who will be there to help her out? SharpayxRyan. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM. Blah, blah, blah. Whatever.**

**My first shot at HSM, but I've wanted to make one forever. Its probably going to suck but, uhh…. Read it anways :).**

Sharpay walked through the door, shopping bags dangling from both hands. "Need a little help there, Shar?"

Sharpay jumped as Ryan came up behind her, taking a few of her bags. They walked up the stairs to Sharpay's room and dropped the bags on her bed.

"Have fun?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay sat down on her bed. "Yeah. Oh, and I met a guy."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to know. No girl talk for me." Sharpay rolled her eyes and slapped Ryan playfully on the shoulder.

"You know I'm going to tell you anyways right?" Sharpay asked with a smirk.

Ryan groaned. "He asked me out!" Sharpay practically yelled.

"When? And who is this guy Shar? Someone we know?" As much complaining as he did, Ryan was obviously interested.

"His name is Aidan. He just moved here so no we don't know him. Well I do now. Oh, and our date is tonight at 7." Sharpay's words came out in an excited rush, but Ryan understood her from hearing years of her talking like that.

"God Shar, that was um…., pretty fast to plan a date. Don't you think?

"Ughh." Sharpay stood and put her hand on her hip. "Your no help. Leave and let me get dressed."

"But its only 5:00." Ryan didn't move from the spot he was in, thinking that Sharpay was just trying to kick him out.

"Already! That means I only have 2 hours to get ready! Now LEAVE!" Ryan rolled his eyes as he left. Knowing Sharpay, she probably would try on 10 outfits and fix her hair even more times before she was ready, then still say she looked horrible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Almost 2 hours later**

"Does this look okay Ryan?" Sharpay came in Ryan's room, wearing her 10th.… 11th…. 12th… outfit. Ryan had lost track.

"Yes, it looks fine. Just like all the other outfits you tried on!"

"You are no help at all Ryan. You would tell me I looked fine if I came out in a clown suit!" Sharpay looked at the clock on Ryan's wall.

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" Sharpay ran back into her room, grabbing her purse and her jacket, then ran out the door. "Bye Ryan!"

"Oh and by the way, wait up for me. I know you'll want to know all about it!" Sharpay added over her shoulder.

"Girls." Ryab muttered as Sharpay slammed the door behind her, having no idea what was in store for her.

**Whoa. That was my longest chapter besides a songfic like ever. Lol. Well, r & r.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I only got 3 reviews for my first chapter! Come on people, I know you can do better than that. I got 11 reviews first my first chapter of my other story!**

4 hours later

Sharpay opened the door, being quiet as possible. She slipped her shoes off and put them beside the door.

She tiptoed in the living room, expecting Ryan to be up waiting for her. Much to her relief, he had fallen asleep on the couch.

She tiptoed up the stairs to her room and closed the door softly behind her. She went to her bathroom and closed the door and locked it. She started to get undressed but then stopped and leaned against the door, trying not to cry. A few seconds later, she got in the shower amd stayed there for nearly an hour.

When she got out, she had still not heard any sigh of Ryan. She slipped her pajamas on and climbed into bed, flipping the lamp off. She lay in the bed for a few seconds before tunring over and crying into her pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan yawned and opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock beside the couch. After midnight. He breathed a sigh of relief after seeing Sharpay's shoes by the door.

"Where is Sharpay?" he wondered to himself. He figured she had also gone to bed, deciding not to wake him up.

He walked up the stairs and caugh sight of Sharpay's closed door. "Hmm," he thought. "Sharpay usually keeps her door open when she sleeps."

Not hearing the shower running or anything else, he quietly open Sharpay's door. She was sleeping with her head in her hands, the covers almost covering her head. Ryan froze when he heard her stir.

Too late. "Ryan?" Sharpay shifted around to look at him. "Why are you in here?"

Ryan laughed. "Well aren't you in the best mood." He said sarcasticly.

"Sorry, I just don't like it when people wake me up!" she practically yelled the last 3 words.

"Did you have a good time?" Ryan asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah. Oh, and I have to kick you out tomorrow night. Aidans coming over." Sharpay didn't seem all that excited and Ryan could tell.

"Now leave me alone. I want to go to sleep!" Ryan rolled his eyes and started for the door.

"Night, Drama Queen." Sharpay through a pillow at him, but right before it hit him he slammed the door and walked down the hall.

Sharpay breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. She thought he knew her. She thought he could tell when something was wrong. But then again, she was the best actress at East High.

Once she heard his door close, she collapsed on her pillow crying again.

**REVIEW! I'm not updating until I have at least 10 reviews and now I only have 3 so you better hurry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**This story is going to be longer than by other ones so I decided to update it faster. I got 9 reviews for my last chapter. See, you can do it. Lol. Well keep reviewing like that. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

Sharpay woke up the next morning with one thought in her mind. Aidan was starting school with her that day. At first when she had found out, she had been way over excited, but now she was nervous. Not because of being around him, but Ryan might would see past her acting and…………

"_No!" _Sharpay thought. _"Even he won't be able to see past my acting, after all he didn't last night."_

She tried to push the thoughts out of her head as she put on her clothes and fixed her hair and makeup. After finishing up in her room she walked to the hall and was surprised to see Ryan's door still closed.

She rolled her eyes. _"Did he oversleep AGAIN?" _she thought as she walked over to his room. Opening the door she saw Ryan in his bed, still sleeping.

"Get your butt up Ryan!" She yelled as Ryan looked around and rubbed his eyes. "We have, like, 20 minutes until its time to leave for school!"

He got up and walked to his bathroom saying over his shoulder, "Well, since I'm not a girl, that's all the time I need."

After Ryan disappeared in the bathroom she walked to her bedroom and got her purse. Then looking out her window she noticed her mom's car was gone. She went downstairs to check for a note.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the hastily scribbled note sitting on the counter.

_Sharpay & Ryan-_

_Gone to Las Vegas. Be back in a few days._

_Mom_

Sharpay sighed. Her mom was always on vacation or "business trips" as she said, and her dad had died a few years ago. She got some orange juice and sat down at the table.

"Ten minutes Ryan!" She yelled. She knew it bugged him when she hurried him, but bugging him was fun. She heard him mutter something not meant for her to hear.

"What was that?" She called with fake madness.

"Oh nothing" Sharpay laughed. Ryan was not too good at hiding it when he was annoyed.

About 5 minutes later he came runnning down the stairs. Sharpay handed him a drink that she had fixed when she was bored of waiting for him. "You me to get you something to eat Shar?" he asked, opening the refrigerater door.

"Nope. I'll be in the car." Sharpay walked out to the car and climbed into the passenger side. They took tunrs driving to school and it was supposed to be Sharpay's but she didn't feel like it that day.

She sat there for about 2 minutes before leaning over and beeping the horn, which also annoyed Ryan, which was obvious since he came running out of the house 2 seconds later.

"Aren't you supposed to drive today, Shar?" he asked.

Sharpay sighed. "Yeah, but I don't want to."

Ryan didn't dig any deeper, although he knew something was wrong. They were silent the whole way to school until they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" Ryan asked as they pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah." Sharpay said. Before Ryan could say another word she got out of the car, almost crying again and leaving a very confused Ryan watching her leave.

**Longest chapter ever. Over 600 words. Yay me! Lol. R&R people! Oh, and I will update when I have 20 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sharpay walked into the school building, looking aorund nervously. She finally spotted Aidan, looking around, confused. She walked over to him, putting on a fake smile. "Hey." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and turned around. "God, Sharpay, don't do that!" he yelled.

"Sorry." Sharpay said looking at the floor. "Do you um, have your scheduale yet?"

"Yeah." He said pulling it out of his binder.

Sharpay sighed. It was going to be a long day. "We have most of our classes together." She said, trying not to sound as disapointed as she was.

The first bell rang. "I'll show you where homeroom is. We have the same one."

Sharpay, started walking off, Aidan behind her, until they got to homeroom. Sharpay sat down and he sat in the desk next to her. "So we're still on for tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ryan won't be there either so-," She stopped when she saw Ryan mouthing "come here" on the other side of the room.

"I'll be back." Sharpay said and walkeda across the room.

"What do you want?"She snapped. The hurt expression on Ryan's face almost made her embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm just kind of tired." She lied.

"But seriously, what do you need?" Sharpay said sitting down in the desk beside his.

"It's just….your acting kind of weird and its freaking me out. Is it something about Aidan?" Ryan put his hand on her arm, but she quickly moved it away.

_Oh no. He knows! _"I'm fine, Ryan. I promise." She lied.

"Sharpay, you know you can tell me if somethings wrong, right?" Sharpay wanted to cry, but felt like she couldn't. The "ice queen" didn't cry in front of other people. She knew though, that she could talk to Ryan, but felt like it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Yeah, I know." Sharpay said, faking a smile.

She got up and walked back to where Aidan was sitting. "What the hell took you so long?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just um….had to remind him you were coming over tonight and he had to leave."

"Uh-huh. I'm sure." He said sarcasticly. "Your pretty close for brother and sister, if you get what I mean."

_Do I like him like that? No, forget he even said that. That's ridiculous. Isn't it? _"What the hell is your problem? That's disgusting!" She instantly regretted her words when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again!" He said, trying to keep his voice low.

"Whatever." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have a lot of fun tonight, Sharpay." He said with an evil smirk. "Or at least I am."

About that time, the door open and Mrs. Darbus came in. A hush fell to the room until she saw Aidan. "I see we have a new student in……….."

Sharpay drowned her out, Aidan's words repeating over and over in her mind.

_We're going to havea lot of fun tonight Sharpay..."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Doesn't Aidan seem great? NOT. Well R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I really need to update both my stories because I'm leaving on Sunday and not coming back until Friday, plus it takes me forever to write, which I'm sure you have noticed. On with the story.**

Sharpay sat through the rest of her boring classes, dreading the night that lay ahead of her. Even, for her, an "actress", answering everyones "Whats wrong?" with "Nothing," was hard for her to do, especially Ryan.

Finally the last bell rang and she ran out of the class room before anyone else could talk to her. She went to her locker and grabbed the books she needed, but not before Aidan came and grabbed her by the arm.

"Where are you running off to?" He asked her coldly.

She jerked her arm away from him. "Just home. I'll see you tonight." After that, Sharpay rushed down the hallway, out the door, and to the car to wait for Ryan.

She sat in the car for what seemed like eternity before Ryan came and got in the driver's side. "I was looking all over for you, Shar."

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "You know, you could have just called my cell and I would have told you where I was."

Ryan looked sheepishly at the ground. "Right…..I knew that." He cranked the car and put it into drive.

"Suuuure you did."

"Your acting a lot less weird than you were this morning." As Ryan said it, Sharpay realized it was true. Somehow, when Ryan was with her, it was easier to forget about Aidan…..or it was until he started talking about it.

"Yeah I just wasn't feeling that well earlier." Sharpay lied. "_Wow, this lying thing is getting easier the more I do it." _Sharpay said as Ryan pulled out of the parking lot. "_I really do hate lying to him though……but, telling him the truth wouldn't be that great either…….ok, myabe he could help, but I'm scared…." _Sharpay felt like slamming her head against the window of the car, frustrated with her confusing thoughts.

They rode in silence until they pulled up in front of their house. Sharpay started to get out of the car, but was stopped by Ryan. "You will tell me if somethings really wrong, right?" Sharpay sighed. Maybe her acting wasn't fooling Ryan.

"Yes, Ryan, I will." Sharpay jumped out of the car and ran up to her room.

She just sat on her bed for a few minutes before remembering to remind Ryan to leave the house for a while. She walked to Ryan's room and knocked on the door. He opened it in an instant. "_Iguess he was expecting some big confession. Oh well, let him be dissapointed."_

"I…..uh……was just reminding you that you have to leave tonight." Ryan tried to hide his disapointment, but Sharpay could see it in his eyes.

"Oh right. Your boyfriend is coming over. What time will he be here?"

"7:00." Sharpay said, walking back down to her room to get ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:50 P.M

"Ryan, why are you still here?" The question startled Ryan as he sat on his bed, watching TV.

"Oh, I didn't see the time." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Where are you going to go, anyways?" She asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

"I don't know. I'll find something to do." Ryan got up and turned off the TV. "Bye, Shar."

"Bye." Sharpay muttered as Ryan grabbed his jacket and left. She stayed sitting on his bed until the doorbell rang, the whole time wishing Ryan had stayed…….

**Well, I know your all tired of me saying the chapters are bad, so I guess I won't. You be the judge and REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I know it's been forever but I have major writers block and I, honestly, have no idea what this chapter is going to be about.**

Sharpay layed on her bed, curled in a ball crying, when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open to find the words "Ryan Calling." She sighed.

"Hello?"She had almost stopped crying when she heard Ryan's voice.

"Is is safe for me to come home now or is he still there?"

"Yeah, he left about 30 minutes ago. What have you been doing for all this time?" She had stopped crying, but you could still tell by her voice that something was wrong.

"I've been pretty bored. Are you okay, Shar? You sound like you've been crying." Sharpay smiled. Her brother knew her so well, even if acted like she hated it sometimes, she really thought she was lucky to have someone like him.

"Yeah I'm fine." As much as she hated lying to him she felt like she had to.

"Okay, whatever." Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I'll be home in about 10 minutes.

"Okay." Sharpay got out of her bed and walked into her closet.

"Bye." Sharpay hung up the phone without saying bye and put her pajamas on. She walked down stairs and went and sat on the couch. After a few minutes she layed down. She was almost asleep when the door opened. Even though she figured it was Ryan she shot up and put her hand to her chest.

Ryan smirked. "Didn't scare you, did I?" Sharpay reached behind her and got the pillow she had been laying on and threw it Ryan.

He had not been expecting it, so it hit him square it the head. Sharpay started laughing until the pillow hit her in the stomach. Her tears forgotten she grabbed two more pillows and threw it at him.

Eventually they had gone upstairs (to get more pillows), and turned it into a almost-an-hour-long pillow fight.

Once it was over they both collapsed onto Sharpay's bed. "I'm tired." Sharpay said after she had stopped laughing.

"Me too." Ryan got up and headed towards the door. Sharpay smirked and grabbed the pillow off her bed and hit in the back of the head.

"Not again." He said. "Good night!"

Right before leaving he got the pillow off the floor and tossed it at Sharpay. She caught it and rolled her eyes.

She yawned, then realizinf just how tired she really was she turned the light off and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly, the memeories of earlier that night not entering her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hahaa pillow fight. Wow, almost no drama at all. How weird. I guess I'm just making up all the bad things going on in my life with a happy chapter. Oh well, you don't need to know(or probably even care) about my issues. R & r.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The last chapter was completely fluff, I know. I had to write one one though. Sorry for not updating. R & r.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning

Sharpay woke up and looked over at the clock. She smiled when she remembered it was Saturday. No school! No pressure of having to be around Aidan all day. Actually, none of the day. He had not scheduled a date for that night, and Sharpay hoped it would stay that way.

She sat up in bed and looked around. Her eyes scanned the room. The very _messy _room. She laughed when she remembered how it had gotten that way. The pillow fight.

With that in mind she picked up a pillow and started down the hallway to Ryan's room. "Ow!" She yelled when she accidentally bumped into the table in middle of the hallway.

"So much for sneaking up on Ryan." Sharpay thought.

Just in case Ryan hadn't heard, she threw open his door. "Ryan!" She yelled. She laughed. Ryan was still sleeping like a log.

She walked over to his bed and smacked his face with the pillow.

"Ahhh!" Ryan screamed and sat up. "God Sharpay, you scared me half to death."

Sharpay laughed. "That was kinda the point."

"Why'd you have to wake me up?" Ryan said, yawning.

"Because I'm bored."

"And I'm supposed to do something about that?" Ryan asked.

"Well, duh! Acutally no. I just want to annoy you. Its fun!" Ryan stuck his tounge out at her. "Well I guess you can go back to sleep for a few more minutes because I have to get ready. Oh, and by the way. We're going somewhere. I don't know where yet, but anywhere to get away from here." Sharpay paused to catch a breath." I'll be ready in an hour or so. Be ready!" She left, without waiting for a response from Ryan.

"That crazy girl." Ryan muttered as she left. He layed back down on the pillow for about five minutes before realizing it was impossible for him to go back to sleep. He groaned. "I'm going to get her for this!"

Once Sharpay was in her room, the bad memories that had happened finally came to her head. She tried to forget again and got in the shower.

She stayed in the shower nearly half an hour, feeling a little better when she got out. "Crap!" She said when she looked at the clock.

She got ready in a hurry and then walked back to Ryan's room. His door was still closed, but she didn't hear the shower running. "Ryan? Are you in there?" She walked in and saw him asleep, with all his clothes on.

"Ryan! Get out of bed NOW!"She yelled.

Ryan's eyes fluttered open. "I got ready and fell back asleep." He tried to explain, but Sharpay interupted him.

"Well, that's obvious! Now GET UP!" Sharpay rolled her eyes and left the room. "Be downstairs in five minutes!" She said before going downstairs.

Sharpay paced around the kitchen for a few minnutes before Ryan came running down the stairs. "Finally, I thought you went back to sleep again!" She said.

"Where should we go?" Ryan asked.

"The mall." Sharpay said. She smiled, knowing how much Ryan hated to go to the mall, especially when he had to follow her around. He always did it anyway, and that was just one of the reasons she loved him so much.

They went out to the car. Ryan climbed in the driver's side and they set off for the mall. They talked and laughed the whole time. For the first time since she met Aidan, she was totally happy. Well, except for the pillow fight…

They pulled into the mall parking lot, not paying attention to anything around them. They parked the car, still talking.

If they had payed any attention to the car parked next to them they might would have known what was coming……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy. Yay! I know your so happy! (Not) But I am. I love my cliffies. Kind of shortchapter though.I'm not even going to say anything about how bad this is. Wait I just did.Whatever. R & r.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Haven't updated this in a while. I acutally have some ideas. I know exactly what this chapter is going to be about…..ok, so I have no idea. Oh well. **

Sharpay went to a million stores, buying a lot of things with their parent's credit cards. She tried on a million different outfits in each store, always getting a "whatever" answer from Ryan, or a complaint. "Too tight","Too short", and many other things that Sharpay didn't pay any attention to.

They were finally finished shopping, and were on their way to the food court when, all of a sudden, Sharpay stopped in her tracks, dropping all the bags she was holding.

"Hey Shar, whats wrong?" Ryan turned around. He followed her gaze and was met with the face of…….Aidan.

Sharpay looked away and picked up her bags. "Ryan, can we go somewhere else to eat?" She asked him.

"Sure Shar." Sharpay turned around and started walking towards the exit as fast as she could. "Wait, whats the matter? Did you guys break up _already_ or something?"Ryan asked.

"Or something." Sharpay said as she walked over to the car. Ryan just gave her a weird look and got in the drivers side. Sharpay threw her bags in the backseat.

"Don't ask, Ryan." Sharpay leaned her face against the window. "Let's just go eat."

"Okay…." Ryan said.

The rest of the car ride was silent, with Ryan confused and Sharpay was staring out the window, trying not to cry. They stopped in front an Italian restaurant and got a booth in the back.

"Please talk to me, Shar." Ryan put his hand on her arm. She jerked it away.

"Please, Ryan, let it go." Sharpay said, looking away.

They sat in an awkward silence until the waiter brought out the food. They didn't look at each other all through the meal.

When they were both finished Ryan asked for a check. They payed and went back home. Sharpay immediately went upstairs to her room and shut the door.

When Ryan came inside he followed Sharpay. He saw her closed door and knocked. There was no sound, and no answer, so he just tried to open it, and found that it was locked.

"Please, open the door!" He yelled.

"No." He could barely hear her voice because it was so quiet. "Leave me alone, Ryan." Ryan sighed, but walked down the hall to his room, worrying about Sharpay more than he could ever possibly imagine he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00am

Sharpay woke up and looked around the room, then remembered that she had layed down in her bed and accidentally fallen asleep, just to get away from Ryan. She looked over at the clock, which said a little after two.

She yawned and layed back down. "BEEP!" She stopped her self from screamed when she realized that the beeping noise was only her cell phone. She reached over and picked it up off her night table.

It said "5 missed calls." She groaned when she saw Aidan's number come up for every call, the last one being only 10 minutes ago.

She layed her phone back down, knowing he would probably call again soon. She tried to go to sleep, so maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't get the call. But now, since she actually wanted to sleep she was restless.

In jusr a few seconds, her phone rang, as expected. "Hello?" She said quietly.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was asleep." Sharpay said quietly. She held her breath, hoping he would believe her.

"Yeah, right." Aidan said.

Sharpay's body tensed. She bit her lip. "I saw you at the mall today." His voice made her blood run cold.

You lied to me!" He yelled."You told me you were sick!"

Sharpay just sat there, silently holding the phone to her ear, listening to him yell. Then she did something she knew she would regret. She said "Shut up.", then hung up the phone and turned it off. Then she buried her head down in her pillow and cried.

**I won't be able to update until next Wednesday because on Sunday I am going to Myrtle Beach and tomorrow I'll be at my cousin's birthday party. R & r.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm at chapter nine and probably less than halfway finished. Go me! Ha-ha. Nine chapters is my longest story ever, so I'm going to have a new record. **

The next morning, Sharpay stayed in bed until Ryan came looking for her. He knocked on her door at about 10:30. "What, Ryan?" She called.

"Are you ok? How long have you been awake?" Ryan called through Sharpay's closed door.

"I'm fine, and I've only been awake for a few minutes." Which, of course, was not true, because Sharpay had not been able to sleep more than 2 hours after her conversation with Aidan.

"Can I come in?" Ryan asked.

"Hold on just a second." Sharpay said. She went in the bathroom, fixed her hair and makeup, and then opened the door.

Ryan rolled his eyes at her. "You're the only girl I know who has the put makeup on and do her hair before she even let's her twin brother see her."

Sharpay laughed. "I can't help it. I want to go somewhere again, anyways." She said with a smirk.

"What happened with your boyfriend?" Ryan asked. "You don't really seem to like being with him anymore."

"Ryan, please. Let's not talk about him." She said.

"Hey, isn't that your cell phone ringing?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay listened for a minute before she heard her familiar ring tone. She sighed and walked back into her room. She wished she hadn't turned it back on earlier that morning when she saw that it was Aidan.

"Hello." She said nervously.

"You're coming over, now!" He yelled.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Do you need a reason?" He asked.

"Yes." Sharpay said.

"Too bad. Come over anyways." He said, and then hung up.

Sharpay sighed. She walked back into the hallway. "Change of plans." She said to Ryan. "Aidan wants me to come over."

"I want to talk to you." Ryan said. "Can I at least drive you over to his house?"

"Sure, but you have to pick me up too." Sharpay said.

"I figured that out already. What time?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just don't leave me there for very long." She said nervously. "I'm going to go get dressed. I should be ready in a few minutes, though."

She left Ryan standing outside her locked door and went back in her room to get ready. Like she had said, it didn't take long.

"Let's go!" She yelled when she came out. Ryan walked out of his room, keys in hand. They walked out to the car together, and then both got in.

"Sharpay, please tell me what's going on!" Ryan pleaded her. Sharpay looked over at the window, and said something under her breath.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing important." Sharpay said, realizing that she had talked out loud.

Ryan gave her a strange look. He knew she was lying. "Really, Sharpay, tell me!"

"No." Sharpay said. She put her feet up on the seat and leaned her head against the window. Ryan kept asking her questions, but she ignored him and droned him out until they got to Aidan's house.

"Bye Shar." Ryan said as she got out of the car. "I'll pick you up at 1:30."

"Bye." Sharpay said, looking at Ryan with pain in her eyes.

By the time Sharpay got to Aidan's front porch, he had opened the door, and was standing there with a mad, crazy look in his eyes.

"Hey." Sharpay said quietly once she got close to him. Once she got up the front porch, he practically threw her inside. They were both unaware that Ryan had still been watching the whole thing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan drove his car a little ways down the road, where he could still see Aidan's house. Aidan had been standing in his doorway, and the expression on his face made Ryan want to make Sharpay leave and go back home.

Once Sharpay got to the porch, Ryan saw him grab her by the arm and push her into the house. That's when Ryan figured out exactly what was going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soo..ummm…yeah. Ryan knows. People be happy! Lol. I've noticed I'm not getting as many reviews lately. What happened? Ohh well. R & r.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Farthest I've gotten yet in a story. 10 Chapters . This story is cool. I really have to admit, I wrote it because it would be something I would want to read. I do that with all my stories, but I feel like this is the one I've done that the most on. I just really hope everyone else likes it too.**

2 hours later, Ryan pulled up in front of Aidan's house, worried about Sharpay, but also pissed beyond anything at Aidan.

He honked the horn, and a few seconds later Sharpay came running out of the house. She opened the car door and hopped in, panting a little. "Drive Ryan." She whispered. "Please get me away from this place."

Ryan drove away, and after they turned down a few more streets, he pulled the car over. "Sharpay, I know what's going on with you." He said.

"I doubt it." Sharpay said, not looking him in the eye.

"Listen Shar, I'm not stupid." He said. "Please talk to me about it."

"No, Ryan. I can't." She said, her voice quiet, and she looked away from him.

"You're not going to see Aidan anymore." Ryan told her, starting the car back up.

"I wish it was that easy Ryan. If I try to break up with him, things will get worse." She said, finally looking at him.

Ryan looked at her but was silent. The rest of the way home they were silent, but every few seconds Ryan would look over at Sharpay, and every time she would be staring out the window with tears in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill out at any second, and he wanted her too talk to him so bad.

Once they got home, Sharpay ran out of the car before Ryan had a chance to talk to her, and went to her room and locked the door.

Ryan ran after her, but he knew it was no use. He stood outside her locked door for a few minutes, pressing his head against the door, and hearing muffled crying. He knocked on the door but got no response.

He did it a few more times, before Sharpay acknowledged him. "Ryan, leave me alone!" She screamed. Ryan stopped knocking, but didn't go back to his room. He sat on the floor outside the door, waiting for her to come out. He sat out there for what seemed like hours, before he got tired and layed his head back against the wall and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan looked up, yawning. It took a second for him to realize where he was. He turned his head towards Sharpay's door, when he heard her voice.

He could tell she was on the phone, probably with Aidan. Once her voice was quiet, he knocked on the door again. "Just a minute!" Sharpay called out to Ryan's surprise. He heard some noise, then she opened the door.

"Hey Shar." He said quietly.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"Please talk to me." Ryan said.

"No. I just want to go somewhere, or do something fun, because I haven't had much of that lately." She said. "And please, don't talk about Aidan, because it ruins the whole night."

"Okay." Ryan said. "Where do you want to go?"

"I have no idea." Sharpay said, laughing.

"Um ok." Ryan said, thinking. "Hey, isn't there a fair in town?" He asked.

"Yeah I think there is." Sharpay said, smiling. "Let's go!"

Sharpay started running down the stairs, when Ryan called her back. "Shar, you have your pajama's on." He said, laughing.

"Oh, oops." Sharpay said running back into her room.

"I'm going to go ahead and get in the car." Ryan yelled.

"Ok. I'll be down in a second!" Sharpay called back.

A few minutes later, Sharpay climbed in the car, smiling a real smile for the first time since their pillow fight.

Ryan smiled when he saw her. "You seem happy."

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Aidan, and he said that he was going up to visit his grandparents for a few days, and I guess he doesn't really care if he misses school, so I don't have to see him for a few days." She said.

"That's great Shar." Ryan said. "I hate seeing you like that."

They had a comfortable silence until they got to the fair, unaware of what would happen later that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy! I have a lot of ideas for this story, so I'll be posting the most updates on it. R & r and I'll give you chocolate.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I haven't updated this in FOREVER!! Wow…..I will be updating more now!**

Throughout the car ride, they were pretty much silent. Ryan wanted to bring it up so bad, and decided that he would after they had their fun. He knew he had a few days, but he was so worried he couldn't wait much longer.

They pulled into the parking lot at the fair and Sharpay stilled had managed to act like everything was fine.

They went on the ferris wheel first, since it was Sharpay's favorite. She laughed at Ryan when he was looking down at the people below nervously. She started saying things about the ride crashing, and talking about movies where fair rides broke, just to freak him out more.

Sharpay cracked up the whole time, and was disappointed when it was over. Ryan on the other hand was celebrating like he had just escaped a near death situation.

"What next?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "I'm still a little nauseous so nothing that goes fast, upside down, or high."

"And what exactly does that leave us to do?" Sharpay asked.

"Ohh wait I KNOW!" She said excitedly.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I want you to win me something. Play a game for me! Please!!!" Sharpay begged. She gave Ryan the puppy dog pout, and could tell she had convinced him.

Ryan sighed, but they walked over to the nearest game which was something where you had to knock over pins with a basketball. Ryan payed, and surprisingly, was actually good at the game, and knocked them over all three times.

"Yay!" Sharpay cheered after he knocked over the third one.

"What kind of prize do you want?" He asked her. "You can get a big one."

"That pink bear over there!" She said. The guy behind the counter got it down and handed it to Sharpay.

"Have a nice date!" He called as they walked away.

"Did he just say DATE?" Sharpay squealed once he was out of earshot.

Ryan was cracking up. "Yeah Sharpay, he said date!" He said, which made Sharpay crack up too.

"Oh well, it probably did look like that…" Sharpay said once they stopped laughing.

"Yeah, that's true." Ryan said.

They walked around for a few minutes, in silence. "Let's go on another ride!" Sharpay said.

"Ohhh great." Ryan muttered.

"Wait, no, lets go on the bumper cars!" Sharpay's face shone with excitement, and Ryan was sp relieved to see her happy, that he agreed.

They rode around bumping each other and not paying attention to the other people around them. Sharpay won, since she was much more enthusiastic, and Ryan had let her win.

"You hungry Shar?" He asked once they had gotten off the bumper cars.

"No." Sharpay said. "But I do want to go on another ride…..like that one!" She screamed, pointing at a big roller coaster that went upside down, and really, really fast.

"Please no, Shar. That thing will make me sick!" Ryan said.

Sharpay sighed. "Pleeeeeease!" She begged, doing the puupy dog pout to win him over, once again.

"Fine, but I don't want to." Ryan got an idea. "If I go on whatever you want for the rest of the night, will you talk to me about…..you know...…."

Sharpay sighed. "I was going to when we got home anyways, but that sounds pretty good." She said. "But actually I'm kind of tired, so I think we should just go on this one, one more, and then do the ferris wheel again."

As Sharpay walked on ahead Ryan sighed deeply. "The things I do for love." He thought. "Wait a second…..love? Am I really in love with Sharpay?"

**Bad ending, but I thought it would be good to end it there anyways. This story is not nearly over, there will be at least 5 or 6 more chapters. R & r!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long I just got my computer fixed after it had been broken for almost 2 weeks. And remember, I have 4 other stories going right now! I love writing Sharpay and Ryan together as a couple! They are soo cute together even if they are brother and sister.**

They stood in a long line for the roller coaster, and Ryan kept begging Sharpay to just forget about and leave, but she couldn't be convinced.

Finally they went on it, and Ryan almost threw up, while Sharpay had fun. They got off the ride and Ryan was looking a little…. green.

"Are you going to be sick Ryan?" Sharpay asked. "Because if you are, get away from me!"

Ryan seemed to relax a little after a few minutes. "No, but I think we should just leave now." He said.

"NO!" Sharpay said. "We HAVE to go on the ferris wheel. You promised!"

"Fine!" Ryan said. "But then we're leaving."

"I'm okay with that. I would leave now, but I just LOVE the ferris wheel. And I love to see you suffer!" She said giggling.

Ryan rolled his eyes. He wondered how she could act so happy with what she was going through. _"Maybe she is just acting. Or maybe she's really happy…but with her…I just don't know."_ He thought.

They went on the ferris wheel again, and this time Ryan was more used to it and didn't get freaked out, but he knew the only reason he was doing it was for Sharpay.

When they got off they walked back to the car. "You drive." Sharpay said.

"I know!" Ryan said. "You always make me drive."

"I'm tired of driving…and I can't concentrate on talking and driving at the same time."

Ryan laughed, until he realized what she meant. "You're going to tell me in the car?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I thought you walked me to." She said.

"Since when did you care what I want?" Ryan asked.

"True." Sharpay said. "Do you want me to or not?"

"Nah, I think you should wait until we get home." Ryan said. He wanted to know, and he wanted to talk to her, but he figured it would be easier to comfort her if he wasn't driving.

"Ok, fine with me. I'm not exactly looking forward to it." She said. She grabbed her cell phone off the floor, which she had left in the car so it wouldn't get stolen. Her face drained of color when she saw that she had 6 missed calls…. and all of them were from Aidan.

"RYAN!" She practically yelled.

"What's wrong, Shar." She handed him her phone.

Ryan looked at it, then reached over and hugged her. "It's ok Shar…its going to be ok." He rubbed her back and she winced.

"Shar?" He looked up at her.

"Let's just go home now." Sharpay said.

"Fine." Ryan pulled out of the parking lot, every few seconds looking over at Sharpay, who was curled up on the seat.

They finally were home. The drive had felt like 2 hours instead of 15 minutes. They got out of the car and went in the house, with Ryan's arm around Sharpay and her head buried in his chest.

"Let's go to my room." Sharpay said.

"Ok." They went to Sharpays room and sat on her bed.

She layed down and Ryan layed beside her. "Talk to me, Shar." Ryan said.

Sharpay looked over at him, and before she could even say anything she started crying.

She rolled over closer to Ryan and he hugged her, and let her cry for about 5 minutes before she calmed down.

When she moved away from him, she hid her face with her hands. "Shar…" Ryan whispered. "Please let me see."

"No." Sharpay whispered back. She buried her head in her pillow and cried some more.

Ryan sighed and put his head in his hands. He wanted to help her so bad, but if she didn't let him in, he didn't know how he would be able to.

"Shar," He tried again. "Please, just let me see."

"No…I can't." Sharpay said.

"Why, Shar?" Ryan was trying to not cry.

"Because Ryan…" She said. "I'm too ashamed."

"Oh Shar," Ryan's breath caught in his throat but he continued. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. This is not your fault."

"Fine." Sharpays voice was small, but she turned around and looked up at him. Ryan was shocked. He didn't know It would be this bad.

Sharpay sniffed and looked him in the eye. "Get me away from him Ryan." She whispered.

"I will Sharpay," He said. "I promise I will."

"_If I can." _Ryan thought. _"But I'll try…only for her."_

"Thanks. You're the best brother…. the best person...the best friend…the best anything…anyone could ever have." Sharpay said.

Ryan hugged her again, and decided to let her sleep. He had seen enough for one night.

He lay awake after she fell asleep, thinking of ways to save her. And thankfully, he finally drifted off to sleep with a plan in his head.

**I liked the beginning…but the ending was bad. I like writing this story. It just floooowwws. R & r!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**I LOVE writing this story.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning Ryan woke up to Sharpay's cell phone ringing. He saw that it was Aidan and smiled. His plan was going just as he hoped it would.

"Hello." He said quietly, hoping not to wake Sharpay up.

"Who is this?" Aidan asked.

"This is Ryan, Sharpay's brother." Ryan said. He tiptoed out of Sharpay's room, trying not to wake her up.

"Can I talk to Sharpay?" He asked. Ryan could tell he was getting a little impatient.

"She's asleep." Ryan said. "But I'll wake her up in a few minutes, why don't you just come over."

Ryan was a little nervous, but he had to have Aidan at their house for the plan to work.

"Fine." Aidan said. "But it won't take me long to be there, so tell her to hurry." Then there was a click on the other line, and Ryan immediately called the police.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The police came fast, thankfully faster than Aidan. They parked their car down the street and hid inside Ryan and Sharpay's house.

Ryan woke up Sharpay, and told her the plan. She was a little nervous but he eventually got him to trust her. Ryan hid as well, so Aidan would think him and Sharpay were alone in the house.

Sharpay had just thrown some clothes on and was now pacing around the living room, waiting for Aidan to get there.

It seemed like forever to her, but the doorbell finally rang. She walked over to the door to answer it, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt.

"Hey." She said when she opened the door. "What happened to going to your grandparents house?"

She hoped the question didn't sound like she was trying to get rid of him, which, of course, she was.

"I wanted to stay here." He said. "With you." His voice was fakey-sweet and Sharpay knew what was going to happen next.

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the stairs and into her room.

Ryan and the police were both ready for when something happened, and Sharpay knew that, but she was still terrified for her life.

He closed the door as soon as they got in and Sharpay started backing up to her bed as Aidan stepped slowly closer.

"I saw you last night." He said. Sharpay opened her mouth, but didn't know what to say back to him.

"I was babysitting my cousin, and I just happened to see you and Ryan at the fair." He continued. "And you looked like you were having a little too much of a good time for just brother and sister."

"Please Aidan…" She started.

But he cut her off with a slap on the face. "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me?" He yelled.

"Sorry." Sharpay looked down. She knew the police were there, watching, but she still didn't feel safe.

"Why do you do this Sharpay?" He asked. "You always purposely disobey me." Sharpay was getting even more scared by the second. His anger was building up with every word he said and Sharpay knew that it wouldn't take long for him to explode.

She backed up and sat on the bed, staring at the door, while Aidan rambled on. His words turned to yells, as he got closer to her, and suddenly he let it go.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and starting shaking her. She wasn't even listening to the words coming from his mouth, just staring at the door, waiting for the police to come in and take control.

And sure enough, they did.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**A Few Hours Later**

Sharpay layed on Ryan's bed. He was sitting beside her, and she had just finished telling him the whole story, starting from their first date.

Surprisingly, talking to Ryan was easy. "_It's because I love him."_ Sharpay tried to force the thoughts out of her head, but it was impossible.

She knew she had to tell him, sometime. But who said it had to be then. Ryan layed down and she scooted close to him. He out his arms around her, and in that moment she was in heaven.

**One more chapter left! The next one will be seriously SharpayxRyan. Nothing gross though. R & r!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yeah, I haven't updated in…. forever!! But my computer was broken, and I just got it fixed, so don't kill me. Or at least if you do don't make it too painful . If you don't want to see SharpayxRyan don't read this chapter, and please don't leave reviews telling me it's gross for them to be together. If you don't like it, don't read it. It's not **that **hard to understand in my opinion. What? Oh, you want me to shut up? You want to hear the chapter now?? Right. I knew that. Ok, fine I'll shut up!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Month Later 

Aidan was in jail. Not for very long, but at least he was for now. Sharpay was sitting on Ryan's bed waiting for Ryan to get out of the shower.

They had been spending even more time together ever since Aidan had gone from their lives.

Sharpay still wanted to tell Ryan the way she felt, but she still couldn't bring her self to.

She layed down on Ryan's bed, not feeling safe. Even though Aidan was in jail for a while, she didn't feel safe unless Ryan was right beside her, protecting her and keeping her safe.

She still had nightmares of him too, horrible nightmares. Most nights she ended up sleeping in Ryan's bed instead of her own or him sleeping in hers.

She wished she would have listened to Ryan, then she never would have gotten involved with him, and none of this would have ever happened.

There's one thing Sharpay had realized over the course of these events, is that even when things are going the absolute worst, in the end you'll at least get one good thing out of it.

Finally, the shower turned off, and Sharpay knew Ryan would come out in just a few minutes, thank god.

Sharpay wondered when her mom would come back. No, she hadn't been gone all that time, she had come back, but for only two weeks, and every time Sharpay wondered if she was even coming back.

But, she really didn't care. Because her mom didn't care. She never did. She just went off and left them. That's why she and Ryan were so close…..

And even if she never did come back, it really wouldn't matter. They had enough money to last a while, and if it ever ran out, they were old enough to get jobs.

Ryan walked out the bathroom with just a towel around him. "Have a nice shower Ry?" Sharpay asked.

"MY GOD SHARPAY!" He screamed. "You scared the hell out of me!"

Sharpay cracked up. "That was the point." Then she stuck her tongue out at him and he did it back.

"Why are you still in here Ryan?" She asked. "Go put your damn clothes on!"

"Fine, boss." He said and gave her a salute.

"I would smack you if I wasn't afraid that towel would fall down." Sharpay said. "Because that's not exactly a sight I want to see."

Ryan laughed, then went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Although Sharpay acted like she was annoyed by him, she really wasn't. Ever.

A couple of minutes later Ryan came out of the bathroom, this time, fully clothed.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Sharpay asked.

"What?" Asked Ryan, who was digging through a box on his dresser.

Sharpay picked up a pillow off of Ryan's bed and threw it at the back of his head. "This!"

Then she ran, screaming and laughing out of the room, Ryan following her a few minutes later, with a pillow.

He threw it at her, but it was too late. She had already ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

Ryan hid behind the door of the hall closet, and waited. Of course, a few minutes later Sharpay poked her head out the door, and when she didn't see him, started creeping down the hallway.

Ryan took her by surprise, and suddenly threw the pillow and it hit her right in the stomach.

"This means war!" Sharpay ran into her room and took out about 6 or 7 pillow and started throwing them all at Ryan, while Ryan ran into his room and did the same thing.

After staying up there for a few minutes Sharpay ran down the stairs and grabbed all the pillows off the couch and threw them at Ryan when he caught up with her.

She ran across the room and tripped over a pillow, landing on her stomach, hard. She laughed and laughed, just laying there on the floor, until she was crying.

"Ok! Ok! Time out!" Sharpay finally said.

"Good." Said Ryan. He collapsed on the floor beside her, and sighed.

"Are you ok, Ry?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. He paused for a few seconds before saying anything else. "This may sound way stupid. But have you ever wanted to tell someone something so bad, but felt like you couldn't?"

"Yeah." Sharpay said. "Actually I feel like that right now. And I'm taking that you do too?"

"Yeah." Said Ryan.

"It's about you." They both said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"You first! No, you first!" They said at the say time, then starting cracking up.

"Ok, both of us. On the count of three." Ryan said.

"One." Sharpay said.

"Two." Ryan said.

"THREE!" They both said.

Then as if by some miracle, the next words that came out of their mouth were the same too.

"I LOVE YOU!"

And as they lay there, on the floor, looking into each other's eyes, they knew….somehow…it was all meant to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I have nothing to say. Except for I have 3 more fics to finish and I better get a move on P.**


End file.
